Convivencia
by K. S. Briones
Summary: Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"
1. La Torre

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

* * *

**La Torre **

El problema no era que se mudaran a su mansión, no, él podría comprar una mansión a cada uno, el problema era la parte de_ convivir, _pensaba Tony, no es que no le agradaran, en serio, más bien era que no se sentía cómodo con la compañía de otros 5 fenómenos... y también estaba el hecho de que no le agradaban, como sea, ya era un hecho y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, órdenes directas del Director Fury y Coulson, su segundo al mando... hablando de él, ese madito bastardo hijo de... se estaba distrayendo, el punto es que resulta que de hecho estaba vivo, al menos lo suficiente como para dar órdenes por aquí y por allá... ¿Que si trató de negarse? Más de siete veces, sin embargo a Fury no le importó e inmediatamente le dio las buenas nuevas al resto del equipo...

- Aún me cuesta creer que haya aceptado tan rápido- comentó Steve

- Si, pero sabes cómo es Fury, supongo que algo hizo para _convencerlo_- terminó Natasha con una sonrisa un tanto amenazante, quién sabe en que estaría pensando esta vez.

Después de su pequeña plática, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos para empacar, una gran y _discreta_ mansión los esperaba, lo cierto es que los demás no estaban muy entusiasmados por la idea de vivir juntos, pero como era bien sabido, Fury supo cómo hacerlos acceder a todos y cada uno de los futuros inquilinos de Stark.

Cuando Pepper se enteró, Stark tuvo que hacer de cardiólogo, y luego de eso, alguien durmió no muy plácidamente sobre el sofá, tal vez no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, pero vamos, también hay que pensar en ella, es decir, tenía que lidiar con uno de esos desadaptados desde hace años, bien, estaba de acuerdo con ello, ¿¡pero seis de ellos!? Pepper es humana, contrario a lo que muchos piensan.

El día en que todos llegaron fue un caos total, pero fue un caos divertido, lleno de trajes ajustados, metálicos y con armas, muchas, muchas armas. Verán, justo ese día se le había ocurrido a un villano atacar la ciudad, y los llamaron, pero... ni siquiera era un super villano, era uno común y corriente, así que SHIELD y sus agentes más ineptos se hicieron cargo de esa situación, el problema era que todos estaban enfundados en su traje cuando es llegó la noticia que ya no tenían que hacer nada.

- Okaaay, ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Stark con el tono robotizado que usar el traje le dejaba, y sí, había construido un par de trajes después de lo del Extremis, claramente a espaldas de Pepper, la cual cuando se enteró enloqueció completamente y lo... de acuerdo, una historia a la vez.

- Podríamos ir a la Torre- sugirió un Clint Barton con un traje negro... _y un poco ajustado._

- Oh no, no, no... no entraran a mi querida Torre vestidos así, el piso es de caoba y no quiero que se dañe, ¡Va para ti, Hulk!- dijo señalando a la gran criatura verde delante de él, la cuál frunció el ceño un poco- además, de por si Pepper está como loca y ustedes quieren entrar así como así, usando eso... y, definitavamente no les gustaría verla enloqueciendo.

- Podríamos tan sólo cambiarnos e ir a tu estúpida torrecita- dijo viendo a Stark con rostro claramente ofendido.

- Basta chicos, no necesitamos pelear, Nat tiene razón, podríamos cambiarnos e ir a la Torre- dijo la voz de la razón y la moral del grupo.

- Claro Cap, como siempre tan moral, pero una _araña_ no acaba de insultar una pura creación tuya, en la cual se van a hospedar, por cierto- agregó Tony un tanto molesto, embarcándose así en una pelea entre todos, que obviamente no tenía ningún sentido, así pasaron varios minutos, con todas las voces mezcladas, discutiendo todos contra todos, dándose la razón algunas veces, y otras no tanto, hasta que una fuerte voz interrumpió su c_ivilizado diálogo_, ganándose la atención de todo el equipo.

- ¡Chicos, ya basta!- mencionó una claramente irritada Pepper, nadie debía hostigarla más si querían estar vivos para el desayuno al día siguiente, así que todos dejaron de discutir y aguardaron a que dijera algo- Estuve esperándolos en la Torre y nunca llegaron, estaba preocupada, vamos, suban todos al auto, nos vamos a casa...

Y así, como niños regañados, los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta" subieron a la camioneta junto con Pepper, y luego se dispusieron a partir cuanto antes, se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando...

- Ya dije que no, Clint- dijo por enésima vez una muy frustrada Pepper.

- Pero en serio tego ganas, y ya no aguanto más- dijo casi gritando, uno de los mejores espías y asesinos a sueldo que el mundo podía tener, por no decir que era uno de los más profesionales.

- Está bien- dijo Pepper y paró el auto en la tienda de autoservicio más cercana- sólo apúrate.

En el poco tiempo que tardó Clint, Pepper se puso a pensar en si todos los días sería como ese, llenos de peleas entre ellos, malos chistes, _gracias de nuevo Tony_, y burlas, pero era bastante obvio que si, así sería su vida a partir de ahora, no solo sería la niñera de un Avenger , oh no, sería la niñera de cinco Avengers, Nat no contaba porque era _muy_ capaz de cuidarse sola...

-...mmm... ¿Pepper?- le habló Tony

- ¿Sí?- respondió con un tono cordial.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Pepper le mandó una mirada confundida que éste en seguida entendió- _Flechitas_ llegó hace buen rato ya y tú sigues sin moverte, ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Todos acordamos que tenemos hambre... y un poco de sueño- dijo señalando como Thor dormía plácidamente sobre el hombro de Bruce.

- Si, disculpa- mencionó poniendo en marcha el motor.

Al llegar a la Torre, los cuartos fueron asignados, claro que hubo otra pelea de una media hora como mínimo, pero Pepper volvió para separarlos y evitar que volaran su hermosa mansión (al menos el 12% de ella). Luego de que el tema de las habitaciones fuera resuelto, una nueva discusión inició por la cena, luego de al menos 20 minutos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Shawarma, siendo una manera de festejar la inauguración de la Torre Avengers, la cual sería testigo de peleas, risas, gritos, y muchas emociones más siguiendo el día a día de los Avengers.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta significa que tuvieron los modales suficientes para no cerrar el fic de inmediato! o en verdad no tenían nada que hacer.**

**Bien, para comenzar, decidí enfocarme en la relación de hermanos (literalmente, como peleándose, etc.) antes que en cualquiera romántica, pero si ustedes quieren, podría meter una que otra parejita.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y ya saben, un review, favorito y follow no hace mal a nadie:3**


	2. El 4 de julio

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****_Natalia Alianovna Rogers_****_, _****_elapink100_****_ y _****_kali rogers_****, gracias por dejar un review/marcar como favorito/dar follow.**

* * *

**El 4 de julio**

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se celebraba el 4 de julio en la Torre? Es decir, sí, celebraban su independencia, ya saben, las 13 colonias, Gran Bretaña y esas cosas, pero también celebraban el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para ellos, nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers aka el Capitán América.

Tony podría decir que estuvo planeando la fiesta sorpresa por semanas, pero seamos sinceros, apenas un par de días antes se enteró del cumpleaños de Steve, así que entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar algo especial para el día del Capitán, y con Stark a cargo, obviamente sería una fiesta calmada, pequeña y sin alcohol, pero, todos lo conocemos, así que es bien sabido que será todo lo contrario a lo que el Capi quisiera.

Natasha y Thor tampoco eran muy entusiastas del día pues, ninguno de los dos provenía de ese lugar, si bien Natasha podría decir que casi se sentía en casa estando en ese lugar, la verdad era otra, así que cuando escucharon la noticia del cumpleaños de Steve, ambos quedaron felices, emocionados y un tanto sorprendidos, en especial Thor que era un gran amante de fiestas, de sus amigos y de fiestas con sus amigos.

Clint y Bruce por su parte lo celebraban, pero de una manera más tranquila, así que la idea de Tony sonaba bien, aunque algo peligrosa, sabían todo lo que habría en esa fiesta y Bruce no quería recibir a Steve con un abrazo de Hulk en su cumpleaños; así que sin más, se pusieron a organizar su fiesta, nunca habían visto a los Vengadores trabajar tan juntos y unidos y sin destruir la mitad de la ciudad.

Y luego estaba Steve, el 4 de julio reencarnado, si bien esta no era su época, pensaba que seguían celebrando la independencia, porque a pesar de ser su día, el se concentraba más en la libertad de su país, le encantaba ver por el bien de otras personas y no solo el suyo y que mejor que tu cumpleaños fuera el mismo día de la independencia, así que el mejor regalo que podía recibir era el ver los fuegos artificiales simbolizando libertad, esperanza y amor a la patria, y eso era lo que haría, sentarse con sus compañeros y disfrutar ese hermoso espectáculo, pero que equivocado estaba.

Al final del día, ya entrada la noche, la Torre lucía espectacular, incluso con más estrellas que el uniforme del Capitán, por que, que otro tema pondrían para la fiesta del Capitán América sino ese. Pronto los invitados comenzaron a llegar y llenaron toda la Torre, un pequeña fiesta, decía Tony, luego de que se instalaran ahí, Tony se encargó de decirles el plan de la fiesta y la llegada de Steve, ¿Dónde estaba? Fury lo había mantenido todo el día en las instalaciones de SHIELD, y sí, Fury sabía del plan, y si Fury sabía, sí, eso significaa que otros agentes también, y si los agentes sabían, SÍ, Pepper también, pero no es como si hubiera estado en contra, a ella le agrada Steve, de hecho se están haciendo amigos, lo cual de cierta manera molestaba a Stark.

De pronto escucharon el ruido de una moto acercándose y luego el ruido del motor apagarse, lo cual les daba la señal de esconderse mientras las luces también se iban, justo cuando las puertas se abrían y mostraban una figura imponente, con un traje que daba por obvio hacia quien era la fiesta.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los presentes al unísono mientras las luces eran encenidas.

Luego de varias felicitaciones, las personas que Steve jamás había visto en toda su vida, se pusieron a bailar, dejando a un Capitán en medio del lugar un tanto avergonzado y muy sorprendido, decidió ir con sus compañeros que estaban viendo la fiesta desde un rincón, orgullosos con su creación que les tomó toda la mañana, Steve aún no podía creer todas las molestias que se habían tomado por el, incluso se sentía un poco culpable, pero a la vez feliz, porque todo eso era por él.

-¡Capi!- dijo Stark cuando lo vió llegar- ¿Te gusta? Fue todo mi idea- dijo un Tony con un par de copas en las manos mientras las bebía al mismo tiempo.

-Sí- respondió- gracias por todo esto, pero en serio, no debían- dijo mientras los demás lo veían un tanto incrédulo, ¿que no podía disfrutar la fiesta sin ser tan malditamente humilde?

-Oh, sí debíamos, Cap- dijo Clint- has hecho mucho por nosotros, sabes que lo mereces.

-Sí, pero si te sientes incómodo, podríamos ir a otro lugar- afirmó Nat ignorando la cara que Tony le hacía, era tan inmaduro.

-Bueno, me gustaría disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales mientras duren, Fury no me dejó verlos en la base, y tal vez un poco de Shawarma.

Diciendo eso todos los Vengadores salieron del lugar, seguramente Pepper les llamaría la atención por dejar la Torre llena de extraños que ni siquiera Tony recordaba haber invitado, o sea gritaría hasta que uno de los seis cediera a lágrimas, en serio, pasó una vez, Clint no volvió a ser igual, pero el Capitán valía la pena y todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Y así, los seis se sentaron al borde del techo de la Torre, disfrutando su Shawarma y el hermoso espectáculo que ese día ofrecía cada año, y lo mejor era que lo hacían juntos.

Ya no eran un equipo...

Eran una familia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Y perdón si me tardé mucho en actualizar, digamos que me castigaron toda la semana sin computadora ni internet y déjenme decirles que fue la semana más difícil que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero como ya estoy de vuelta, trataré de actualizar más rápido.**


	3. La Resaca

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Gracias a kali rogers y elapink100 por sus reviews y a mebelen07 por seguir/marcar como favorita esta historia:3**

* * *

**La resaca  
**

Toda esa semana iba a estar más pesada de lo normal, la razón, Pepper se iría de viaje, y lo peor, los dejaría solos, ¿se imaginan? toda una semana los Héroes más poderosos de planeta... solos.

Y como todos lo esperaban, el caos no tardó en llegar, verán, todo comenzó unas cuantas horas luego que Pepper se marchó, Tony estaba aburrido, así que decidió tomar un poco, luego se le unió el resto, no supieron como, pero Thor había sacado de _quien-sabe-donde_ cuatro barriles del lícor más fuerte de Asgard, comenzando así una competencia entre los seis para ver quien bebía más...

Uno, dos, tres vasos... Banner se retira porque empieza a sentirse mareado, y no queremos ningún accidente.

Cuatro, cinco, seis y siete... Clint y Nat hacen su retirada estratégica, aunque todos sabemos que no pueden más.

Ocho y nueve... Anthony cae y a pesar de su gran orgullo e intocable ego, deja la competencia, total, ni quería ganar.

Diez, once, doce... pierden la cuenta, pero ven que queda un barril y medio... cuentan los vasos... veinticuatro, veinticinco.

Su velocidad comienza a disminuir, sólo quedan los dos rubios, los más grandes y resistentes... veintiseis y veintisiete vasos.

De veintiocho a treinta y dos, Thor comienza a tambalearse y a Steve le comienza a hacer efecto el alcohol... treinta y nueve.

Ambos siguen tomando, mientras los otros cuatro deciden tomar alcohol de la Tierra, tal como les gusta... y de hecho aguantan.

Cuarenta y tres... Thor pierde el equilibrio finalmente y cae, mientras que el Capitán es coronado como el más alcohólico de la Torre.

Cuarenta y cuatro... el último vaso, el brindis de la victoria, muy conmovedor al parecer del equipo aunque balbuceaba un poco, borracho.

El licor asgardiano logró embriagarlo, y no podía estar más feliz por eso, aunque tal vez era el alcohol entrando a su sistema, haciendo efecto.

Siguen disfrutando del alcohol, midgardiano y asgardiano por igual, santa cruda la que iban a sufrir, pero no podía importarles menos por ahora.

Llega un momento en donde todo se vuelve confuso, risas y llanto se escuchan a la distancia, al igual que la música y gritos de felicidad o embriaguez.

Y todos caen, en un momento u otro, todos caen rendidos, en el sofá, en el piso, en el baño, incluso en la azotea, porque su pequeña fiesta privada los agotó.

Su sueño era profundo, tanto que las 23 llamadas de Pepper no lograron despertarlos, tampoco un par que Fury había hecho, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Se desvelaron bebiendo hasta lo que no.

Un fuerte estruendo fue lo único que pudo despertarlos, y no era nada menos que Pepper gritando, se veía furiosa, en cuanto la vieron todos y cada uno de los Vengadores tragaron en seco, lo que les esperaba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- dice... más bien grita mientras se acerca a donde están todos- ¿DISTE OTRA FIESTA SIN MI PERMISO?-...-¡CONTÉSTAME!

- No Señor- se dió cuenta de su error- digo, Pepper.

-¿Entonces que rayos pasó?-preguntó claramente un poco menos furiosa y alterada. Silencio.-¿No piensan hablar?

- Es que no lo sabemos Pepper- contesta una claramente avergonzada Natasha, buscando su blusa que por alguna razón no estaba al despertar.

- Bien, tomen un baño por favor, apestan.- Ni siquiera pudieron estar 24 horas solos, eran increíbles.

Y así cada uno de los Vengadores se dirigió a su habitación, Pepper tenía razón, apestaban. Cuando todos volvieron, Pepper tenía lista una pequeña sala de interrogatorios improvisada en la cocina, querían correr pero Pepper los alcanzó antes de su huída, tomó a alguien del brazo sin darse cuenta quien era y lo guió hasta la cocina. Cuando entraron, azotó a _quien-quiera-que-fuera_ en la silla, dándose cuenta que era Natasha.

- Sé que eres una experta en interrogatorios, y sabes a lo que puedo llegar, así que tú más que nadie sabe que no vale gastar tu tiempo, vayamos al grano y dime que pasó anoche- dijo Pepper con una cara que hizo a la famosa ex-asesina a sueldo temblar y tragar en seco.

- Yo...- comenzó- no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que todos estábamos aburridos y decidimos tomar un poco.

- ¿Un POCO? Jajaja, dudo mucho que para que Steve quedara ebrio hayan bebido UN POCO.

- No recuerdo nada Pepper, en verdad- Pepper se veía exasperada y a punto de gritar algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Ehh... Nat, encontramos tu blusa- dijo un ruborizado Capitán, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser trozos de la blusa favorita de Natasha.

- Gracias, pero creo que ya no servirá- mencionó Nat un poco molesta, pero en cuanto volvió la vista a Pepper, el enojo fue reemplazado por algo parecido al miedo- puedes retirarte Steve.

En cuanto Steve salió, Pepper dirigió su mirada a Natasha, preguntándole algo con la mirada.

- Ni yo sé como la perdí, Pepper- respodió refiriéndose a la blusa.

- Bien, si no sabes eso, intenta responderme quien te hizo esos moretones en el cuello.

- Tampoco sé eso.

- Dime todo lo que recuerdes.

- Unas cuantas horas luego que te fuiste, todos estábamos tan aburridos que decidimos tomar algo, estábamos juntos y, juro que no sé de dónde rayos los sacó, Thor tenía unos barriles de _licor-extremadamente-fuerte-asgardiano,_ y comenzamos una sana competencia de quién bebía más, luego de ahí, todo lo demás está borroso, hasta el despertar en el sofá sin blusa y con moretones en el cuello.

- Bien, te creo- dijo Pepper con un fuerte suspiro- llama a Clint.

Después de eso Natasha salió, cuando los demás la vieron con una cara de terror total temieron por sus vidas, sabían que habían hecho molestar a Pepper y eso no era nada bueno.

- Quiere ver a Clint, apúrate- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la próxima víctima- no vale la pena andar con rodeos, entre más pronto hables, más pronto saldrás.

Clint entró a paso lento a la sala de interrogatorios, o sea a la cocina.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍAS DESNUDO EN LA AZOTEA DE LA TORRE!?- dijo Pepper _calmadamente_ al instante que Clint cerró la puerta.

- Yo..yo no lo sé- dijo Clint al borde de las lágrimas, sabiendo lo que le esperaba- por favor otra vez no, perdón en serio, pero no hagas lo mismo que el otro día- dijo ya suplicando por su vida... y de su arco.

- No te haré nada si contestas mi pregunta.

- Ya te dije que no sé- dijo ganándose una mirada no muy linda de Pepper- sólo, luego del concurso que supongo Nat te habló todo se volvió negro, como un espacio en blanco en mimemoria, recuerdo pequeños fragmentos, pero nada útil.

- Retírate por favor- y dicho ésto Clint corrió hacia afuera, Pepper sacó su cabeza por la puerta y llamó a Bruce.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- más que enojada se veía frustrada.

- Mmm... sólo tomé un poco de la bebida que trajo Thor porque comencé a sentir cómo el alcohol subía a mi cabeza, y no quería que el otro tipo arruinara el ambiente, luego cuando Clint y Nat perdieron, comenzaron a tomar alcohol normal y me preguntaron si quería, acepté una copa nada más, pero supongo que tenía algo porque no recuerdo nada después de eso.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta que después de todo el otro sujeto hizo una visita sorpresa después de todo.

- Si- dijo el doctor un tanto avergonzado al recordar haber despertado en un pozo poco profundo en medio de la sala, con sólo un pantalón que no era de él- discúlpame Pepper, sabes que no fue mi intención.

- Está bien, sólo dile a Thor que venga aquí.

En lo que Thor entraba, Pepper no pudo evitar soltar una risita, los quería y sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, ni siquiera era su dinero el que gastarían para arreglar la Torre, sólo le divertía ver las caras aterradas que provocaba en Los Héroes más poderosos del Planeta.

- Lady Virginia- dijo Thor pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- Dime Pepper, Thor- corrigió con un tono un poco frío, logrando una cara de nervios, cómo amaba asustarlos- Ahora dime, ¿Recuerdas algo?

- Sólo recuerdo que el amigo Steve es un digno competidor, logró vencer a un príncipe de Asgard después de todo- dijo logrando que Pepper se asombrara, sabía que Steve no era fácil de emborrachar, pero no se esperaba que hubiera participado en un concurso cómo éste- y que alguien tomó mis pantalones- remarcó recordando el despertar en la taza del baño sin pantalón.

- Okey, ¿de dónde sacaste el licor asgardiano?- preguntó curiosa al notar que ninguno sabía.

- Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo, mi Lady- y diciendo esto Pepper suspiró.

- Gracias Thor, manda a Tony y a Steve aquí- luego de ésto abrió la puerta de la cual ambos héroes requeridos cayeron, al estar apoyados escuchando, como el resto, tenían curiosidad de saber de dónde sacó el alcohol. Pepper frunció el ceño al verlos espiando- Pasen- dijo con voz firme.

Se oyeron unos pequeños susurros como "Buen día, señorita Potts" y "Hey Peps" en lo que ambos encargados de los Vengadores tomaban asiento, seguía sin comprender el porqué Tony era co-líder, pero qué más da.

- Bien, los demás me han dicho que todo éste caos empezó por un estúpido concurso, ¿tienen algo que agregar?- preguntó.

- Fue culpa de Thor y el alcoho asgardiano, y no sé si el Capitán Alcohólico tenga algo que agregar- dijo con su característica sonrisa sarcástica marca Stark.

- Sí- dijo Steve con voz fuerte, siendo el único que parecía fresco como una lechuga- primero, la bebida que trajo Thor es tan fuerte cómo para embriagarme al menos unas cuantas horas y segundo, no soy alcohólico, sólo fue un concurso- dijo posando su molesta mirada en Stark.

- Paren ya, no estoy de humor como para soportar otra de sus peleas- interrupió Pepper, sabiendo que una _pequeña_ discusión se aproximaba- me dí cuenta que no llegaré a nada con ustedes, no quería recurrir a ésto, pero tendré que pedirle el video de seguridad a JARVIS.

Luego de ésto ambos salieron de la cocina, sabían que Pepper no les mostraría el video, y en parte estaban agradecidos porque no querían saber cómo terminaron así.

Pepper por fin descubrió cómo Natasha perdió su blusa y terminó con moretones no sólo en su cuello sino también en otras partes, al ver eso se sonrojó violentamente, también vió cómo y porqué Clint estaba desnudo en la azotea, cómo Hulk hizo su gran aparición e hizo un hoyo en su piso para luego volver al tímido doctor, el cuál al verse desnudo buscó ropa y al encontrar a Thor dormido en el baño, decidió usar sus pantalones, explicando la falta de éstos en la mañana, así como vió cómo es que Steve terminó en sólo bóxers dejando a la vista ese maravilloso cuerpo y cómo es que Tony despertó usando sólo su casco.

Después de ese incidente, el alcohol quedó prohibido en la Torre a menos que Pepper se encontrara con ellos.

Y ellos nunca supieron que pasó esa noche.

* * *

**Jejeje:3 gracias por la espera, para recompensarlos un poquito éste capítulo es un poco más** **largo, espero y les haya gustado.**


	4. Los días

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Gracias a JazzielSucretteZ, BarbyBBones, elapink100, mabelen07 y Danistarkdowney por seguir/ marcar favorito/ dejar review, en serio me alegran el día.**

**Tengan paciencia, los sucesos en la borrachera se irán descubriendo poco a poquito:3**

* * *

**Los días**

Por fin había llegado, el momento que nadie esperó, así es... Steve Rogers tenía una cita. ¿Cómo habían reaccionado los demás? Sorprendidos, al menos la mayoría, ¿quién era su cita? Sharon Carter.

En cuanto a Steve, no era que le gustara mucho la agente Carter, pero era bonita y mejor aún, había accedido tener una cita con él, en cuanto se enteraron, hicieron un drama total...

- No puedo creer que el Capipaleta por fin tenga una cita- dijo Tony limpiándose las lágrimas falsas- crecen tan rápido.

- Y... ustedes, ya sabes- carraspeó Clint mientras hacía gestos con las manos que en verdad nadie entendía- FONDUE- dijo antes de carcajearse totalmente junto a Tony, mientras los demás disimulaban un poco más su risa, a excepción de Thor, que no lo entendía y el Capitán que estaba más rojo que las armaduras de Stark.

- ¿C..cómo saben eso?- preguntó muy muuuy avergonzado el Capitán.

- Estaba en tu expediente, pero no te avergüences, no tiene nada de malo, existen más vírgenes de 94 años cómo tú, no estás solo- dijo Tony burlándose de Steve y sus sonrojos masivos.

- A mi no me parece tan virgen- intervino Pepper con una sonrisa que se expandió aún más al ver la cara de confusión del resto, incluso de Steve.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Peps? ¿Acaso tú y él...?- dijo un Tony más que celoso.

- Claro que no Tony, sólo digo que a mí no parece taaan virgen- aclaró Pepper saliéndo del lugar para luego ser seguida por Tony y su bombardeo de preguntas.

- Okay, claramente nos perdimos algo, ¿quieres explicar capi?- dijo Clint con clara confusión en su rostro.

- ¡Oh! miren la hora, tengo que irme, adiós- contestó antes de salir corriendo, vaya cobarde que resultó ser el Capitán América, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? ni él sabía por que Pepper dijo eso.

Había salido corriendo de la Torre sin mirar atrás, de todos modos no faltaba mucho para su cita, así que sin más se dirigió al lugar en el que habían quedado.

La cita había ido bien, más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así había sido un poco incomodo, para su suerte esos momentos pasaron rápido para ser sustituidos con una alegre charla, en fin, podía decirse que se divirtió, luego de despedirse se dirigió a la Torre donde espera encontrar de todo, menos...eso...

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó suavemente a la pelirroja.

-No te importa- respondió con agresividad.

-Pero Nat, déjame ayudarte, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo tocándole el pelo suavente.

-Nada- dijo con una voz mucho más suave que la anterior- sólo no me siento bien- agregó para luego romper en llanto, preocupando de sobremanera al Capitán.

-Tranquila, sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo acariciándole la cabeza con más confianza.

-No le digas a nadie que me viste llorando, o te mataré- susurró con voz amenazante, haciendo que Steve abriera los ojos grandemente.

-Y..yo...yo no...- genial, había comenzado a balbucear, por más que intentaba decir algo, nada salía de su boca... al menos nada coherente, luego de ésto la pelirroja salió dejándolo confundido.

Nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y por nunca se refería al tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, aproximadamente unas 3 semanas... qué extraño.

El comportamiento de la pelirroja siguió así de raro hasta que la cena llegó.

- Y bien, ¿cómo le fue a nuestro pequeño Capitán en su cita?- preguntó Clint con un tono de burla.

- Bien, nos la pasamos muy bien- dijo Steve.

-¿Bien o muy bien?- cuestionó ésta vez Stark.

-No pasó nada si es lo que preguntan- respondió con desgane el Capitán.

-Lástima, ¿pero nada de nada?- y así siguieron todas esas preguntas haciendo desesperar a la Viuda.

-¡YA BASTA!¡Me tienen harta!-gritó visiblemente enojada-¿que no pueden guardar silencio por un momento?-agregó con un tono más calmado y ¿triste? El resto solo bajó sus cabezas, para luego presenciar cómo Natasha dejaba el comedor.

-¿Quién va a hablar con ella?- preguntó Steve.

Stark salió voluntariamente obligado y se acercó a la habitación de su compañera, viendo cómo los demás se escondían con seguridad en el otro extremo del pasillo, para luego ser jalado hacia adentro seguido de un portazo. Lo que escucharon luego fueron una serie de gruñidos, seguidos por gritos de dolor de parte de Stark; en cuanto el millonario salió, estaba llorando y tenía sangre que caía de _quien-sabe-donde._

Luego de eso fue turno de Clint, el cual desde que entró no había gritado, de hecho no se escuchaba nada, temiendo por la vida de su compañero estaban a punto de interferir cuando Clint salió con una expresión un tanto triste con unas cuantas manchas en su camisa de lo que parecían ser lágrimas.

Bruce decidió ser el siguiente en entrar y fue el que más tardó, pero como no se escuchaban gritos ni ruidos fuertes, decidieron mantenerse al margen del asunto, después de unos largos minutos, Bruce salió totalmente relajado.

Cuando Steve se disponía a entrar, fue interrumpido por Pepper.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?¿Qué no ven que Nat necesita su espacio?- regañó Pepper, ignorando la condición en la que se encontraba Stark.

-Estábamos preocupados por ella, hoy ha estado actuando muy extraño- respondió Steve con duda.

- Pues claro, es lo que les pasa a las chicas cuando tienen su periodo, ahora si me permiten...- dijo Pepper abriéndo la puerta para entrar y luego cerrarla, lo siguiente que pudieron oír fueron las risas de las dos pelirrojas.

Claro que estaba en su periodo, ¿cómo no se les pudo ocurrir antes? Clint la había visto así muchas veces, pero como en la mayoría tenían misiones, no se concentraba en ese hecho, Tony por su parte había olvidado el hecho de que Natasha era mujer, y le sucedían cosas de mujer, Bruce no había podido reaccionar, pero el sabía lo que tenía, y en cuanto a Steve, él simplemente lo olvidó por completo.

Para evitar salir lastimados, pactaron tener una cita o salir todos juntos los días en que Nat (o Pepper por petición de Tony) tuviera su periodo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado:3 **

**Y ahora sí, me divertí mucho con sus teorías en los reviews, en serio... para ser honestos ni yo sé que pasó ahí, y a mi también me entró en la cabeza un trío, o que Nat estuviera con cualquiera de los dos, e incluso lo de Tony y Steve juntos xD, pero en fin, conforme se vaya ocurriendo, lo iré escribiendo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. El Mjölnir

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Gracias** **a LaaReiinaMomo, elapink100, kali rogers, mabelen07, BarbyBBones y a ****JazzielSucretteZ por ****seguir/ marcar favorito/ dejar review, me alegran el día, de verdad.**

* * *

**********El Mjölnir**

Parece que una reunión de los Vengadores se estaba llevando acabo, pero no era así, ¿entonces que hacían todos juntos en el baño? Bueno, casi todos, nadie sabía donde estaba Thor y el Capitán estaba en SHIELD, pero el punto es, ¿porqué están en el baño?

Todo comenzó cuando Tony llegó de su paseo matutino con su traje de Iron Man, si bien el traje tenía filtro y no pasaba nada si orinaba ahí, no le gustaba, así que entró volando (literalmente) al baño principal de la Torre, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? El encontrar el martillo de Thor justo arriba de la tapa, impidiéndole levantarla, iba a matar a ese estúpido príncipe nórdico, pero primero necesitaba hacer sus necesidades, así que rápidamente intentó levantarlo, y ni aún con la armadura puesta logró moverlo siquiera un poco.

Siguió intentando sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Clint entró.

- Oh, creímos que habías muerto de intoxicación o algo, ya sabes, tanto shawarma hace daño- dijo Barton en una especie de saludo- ahora vete, que yo también tengo necesidades.

- No puedes usar el baño- Clint lo vió confundido- el martillo de ricitos está aquí y no lo pude mover...- dijo un poco decepcionado- todavía-agregó rápidamente ante la sonrisa burlesca que puso el halcón.

- Dah... es porque sólo lo puede levantar alguien digno, déjame intentar- dijo para luego poner ambas manos sobre el martillo y jalarlo, logrando... nada, ni un solo milimetro.

Después de eso intentaron de todo, los dos juntos, patearlo, incluso volarlo (por cierto, Pepper los mataría) y nada, nada de nada, no se movía, era imposible.

- Oye, ¿qué no tenías que hacer?- preguntó Tony.

- Sí, ya no tengo ganas- respondió Clint, con un tono un tanto infantil.

- Okay...- comenzó Tony siendo interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose una vez más.

- Tony, JARVIS dijo que podía encontrarte aquí y... ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?- preguntó un muy confundido Banner.

- Tranquilo Brucie, sólo intentamos quitar el martillo de aquí- respondió calmado Tony.

- Si, tal vez Hulk pueda moverlo, ¿qué dices grandote?- agregó Clint, como siempre, un comentario inteligente.

- ¿Puedes, Bruce, por favor?- preguntó Tony emocionado por la idea.

Bruce los veía incrédulo, preguntándose si en verdad eran unos de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía.

- Si quieren morir aplastados, está bien, pero no sean idiotas, por favor- dijo Natasha entrando al baño- de todos modos, sabía que escondían algo, pero no pensé que fuera "ésto".

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ésto"?- preguntó Bruce- sólo tratamos de quitar el martillo de Thor de la tapa.

- Ohh- dijo simplemente la Viuda Negra- ¿y no pueden?

- No, y ya intentamos con todo- dijo Clint con una voz que sonaba triste.

Suspiró, no entendía porque simplemente no iban a uno de los tantos baños que tenía la Torre y luego se dió cuenta que era por orgullo, ¿por qué si no? Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, no podía hacer nada.

Así que se puso a intentar junto con los chicos, nada perdía con intentarlo (además de su tiempo y dignidad), además, sería divertido y sería como la convivencia de la semana.

O al menos esas eran sus intenciones hasta que con un estruendo la puerta se abrió, todos temieron por sus vidas en esos momentos, hasta que vieron que sólo era Steve.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACEN TODOS AQUÍ!?- preguntó un poco desesperado.

- Intentamos quitar el martillo de Thor de la tapa, y tú no estás ayudando- dijo Tony en un tono acusador.

-Bueno, ¿pero podrían hacerse a un lado? hay personas que en verdad tienen necesidades- agregó Steve con un leve sonrojo, pero ¿qué podía hacer en esa Torre para tener privacidad en el baño?

- No, no, no y no, no hasta que quitemos ese mugroso martillo de ahí- dijo Clint.

- ¿¡Pues qué esperan!? ¿Una invitación? Saben, estuve todo el día en SHIELD y Fury no me dió ningún descanso, así que por más super soldado que sea, ni yo aguanto tanto, ¡así que sólo déjenme usar el baño!- dijo el Capitán un poco alterado, asustando al resto del equipo, pues no estaban acostumbrados a que les hablara así.

- Es que no podemos moverlo, Capitán- respondó Bruce con su usual tono nervioso, respondiendo a la pregunta del Capitán.

Éste solo bufó para luego abrirse paso entre su equipo, levantar el Mjölnir con facilidad y arrojarlo con puntería perfecta justo a un lado del sofá, lugar donde Thor lo ponía siempre, o bueno, la mayoría de las veces; finalizando con un fuerte portazo en el baño, seguido del sonido de un seguro ponerse, para luego ver las caras de sus compañeros, unos a otros con incredulidad.

- ¿Acaso acaba de...?- comenzó Tony confundido.

- Sí- respondió el resto al unísono.

Steve solo podía suspirar aliviado, por fin podía descargar lo que llevaba conteniendo desde las 5:00 am, sin percatarse que él había levantado el poderoso martillo de Thor.

* * *

**Okay, sé que me extrañaron, yo también los extrañé, sé que no a muchos les agrada Steve con Sharon, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero tengo un pla, confíen en mi, bueno, no confíen en mi, pero tengan paciencia, en cuanto a lo que dijo Pepper de Steve y el "NO TAAAN VIRGEN" definitivamente tiene que ver con el video, pero es lo que menos se esperan.**

**Sí, sé que es cortito, pero entiéndanme, no pensaba actualizar como hasta el viernes o sábado, sólo que no podía dormir y escribí esto, para que conste esta soy yo escribiendo un capítulo a las 3:56 am, aunque en mi computadora dice 10:56 am, pero soy tan floja y vaga que me da flojera cambiar la hora.**

**Ahora sí, adiós, espero que lo hayan disfrutado:3**


	6. La misión

**__****Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**

******Gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos y follows, pondría los nombres pero me revolví totalmente, lo siento y gracias:3 sus comentarios me animan mucho...**

******Disfruten, o traten de hacerlo**

* * *

**La misión**

Steve y Natasha habían salido hace un para de semanas a Washington, Fury los necesitaba en el Triskelion, al parecer les tenía un par de misiones.

Antes de que volvieran, los demás se enteraron de lo que había pasado con SHIELD, pero no tenían ni idea de donde estaba ese par, tal vez a descansar un poco antes de volver al trabajo duro: volver a la Torre.

En cuanto volvieron, el resto del equipo les recibió con los brazos abiertos, y el par no pudo más que sonreír.

Al día siguiente todos estaban normales, o bueno, casi todos, Natasha y Steve se veían distintos, más unidos, se veía que confiaban uno en el otro.

El único que no estaba enterado de todo el acontecimiento de SHIELD fue Clint, el cual había salido a una misión en África, un país llamado Wakanda... en cuanto llegó, saludó a todos y les dijo que al llegar a las instalaciones de SHIELD para entregar su reporte no había nadie, el resto le miró incrédulo.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde está SHIELD?- preguntó después de un momento de silencio. Seguido de ésto, Natasha le arrojó un periódico con las noticias más importantes - Ohhh...-

- Si, exacto, y cómo ya no hay SHIELD, ya no tengo que darles asilo, así que, JARVIS hazme el favor de preparar la mal...- Tony se detuvo debido a las miradas de los demás- ustedes son los seres más amargados del mundo, era una broma.

- De todos modos, aún habían un par de oficiales vaciando SHIELD y me dieron algo que era para ustedes- dijo Clint señalando a Nat y Steve- creo que es un reporte completo de la misión.

- Bien, gracias, yo guardaré ésto bien- agregó Nat un tanto nerviosa, arrebatándole el informe a su amigo.

Después de ésto todos se dirigieron a ver una película, porque, ¿qué más podían hacer para descansar y no tener que hablarse entre sí?

La película que escogieron fue Up, una que hacía llorar a todos, TODOS, sí Natasha, por más pequeña que fuera la lágrima contaba como llorar; el punto es que ni Tony ni Clint la veían a gusto esa vez, ya que seguían pensando en lo del informe.

Así, cada uno se puso a maquinar un "plan maestro" para sacárselo a la pelirroja, claro que era como Misión Imposible (que por extraña razón siempre resultaba posible), película que vieron luego, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y algunos se retiraron a dormir... excepto, obviamente, Tony y Clint.

-Tu también quieres saber que tiene ese informe, ¿cierto?- preguntó Tony alzando una ceja.

-Nat nunca me esconde nada, sólo me sorprende que ésta vez no me haya dicho- respondió Clint con tono preocupado.

-Osea...- comenzó Stark.

-Osea que si quiero saber- dijo Clint ahora más seguro.

-Bien, ahora necesitamos saber donde lo escondió- dijo Tony, dando inicio a la creación del plan.

-No creo que lo haya escondido, lo más seguro es que lo llevará todo el tiempo consigo- respondió Clint- quizá podrías hackear SHIELD.

-¿En serio genio? SHIELD ya no existe- dijo Tony con tono que denotaba lo obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé, al menos ahora sí... el punto es que cuando yo llegué estaban todavía desinstalando algunas cosas, apuesto a que la computadora central todavía funciona- contestó Clint orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Qué apuestas?- respondió un claramente interesado Tony Stark.

-El que gane lee primero el reporte- dijo Clint estirando una mano, Tony sólo la estrechó fuertemente.

Lamentablemente (o no tanto) para Tony, Clint tenía razón (cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo), aunque obviamente así fue más fácil conseguirlo.

Luego de leer el informe completo, Clint con una cara de sorpresa borró todo lo que había, dejando a un aún más confundido Stark, mirándole con reproche y un deje de molestia.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?- gritó Tony muy molesto.

- Si ellos quieren esconder lo que pasó ahí, no es nuestro problema, hay que respetar sus decisiones- respondió Clint simplemente.

- Ay, ni que escondieran que son pareja o algo así- dicho ésto Barton se tensó y ésto no pasó desapercibido por Stark- ¿o si?

- No te metas- dijo Clint dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero claro que para Tony todavía no terminada, pues saliendo Clint del cuarto, le pidió a JARVIS que recuperara los archivos borrados y cómo no, lo hizo; luego de eso Stark se dispuso a leer el informe, el cual no tenía ni idea de porque era tan detallado, y quedó sorprendido, rápidamente salió en busca de Clint, al cual encontró sobre el candelabro de la sala.

- ¿Podrías bajarte de ahí?- preguntó Tony con un tono extrañamente calmado- ya rompiste uno hace dos días, si rompes otro lo pagas tú- seguido de eso lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de un salto.

- Lo leíste- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Sabes como soy, no lo pude evitar- terminó Stark con una sonrisa cínica.

- Lo sé, solo no les digas que sabemos...-comenzó Clint pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Que saben qué?

- Ohh, hola Brucie- dijo Tony tratando de desviar el tema.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, y no te hagas el tonto, ¿ahora qué hicieron?- dijo Bruce un poco más alterado de lo normal, quien sabe en que se habrán metido ahora.

- Nada Brucie- dijo ahora Clint remarcando la última palabra.

Bruce solo se marchó molesto, no quería perder la paciencia por ese par. Cuando Bruce iba saliendo, se topó con Natasha ganándose una extraña mirada de ésta.

- ¿Ahora que le hicieron?- preguntó Nat por la rara actitud en el doctor.

- La pregunta es...- comenzó Stark mientras Clint bebía de su agua- ¿Te gusta el Capsicle*?- seguido de ésto solo se veía la mirada asombrada de Nat y se oía cómo Clint se ahogaba y tosía.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó la viuda con una mirada peligrosa.

- Lástima que su novia del pasado esté de vuelta- cómo amaba Stark hacerla enojar.

- ¿Novia del pasado?- preguntó ahora confundida.

- Sí, ya sabes... Becky- dijo Tony

- ¿Becky? ¿Te refieres a Peggy?- preguntó una Natasha aún más confundida.

- No, Becky... ya sabes, la novia de Steve que murió en la Guerra pero resulta estar viva y ahora es mala- agregó Clint.

- ¿Becky?- repitió Nat...- Becky, Becky, Becky- y siguió haciéndolo, intentando recordar a la susodicha-...Becky...¿No se refieren a Bucky?

- ¿Bucky? Que raro nombre para una mujer, aunque quien sabe como eran las cosas en los 40's- dijo Tony.

- Bucky es hombre- aclaró Natasha.

- ¿¡EL CAPITÁN ES GAY!?- gritó Clint con los ojos muy abiertos junto con Tony.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Bucky es o bueno, era su mejor amigo- dijo Nat.

- Oh... eso explica mucho- dijo Tony para como quien dice, quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Ahora, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Porqué creen que me gusta el Capitán?- agregó Nat recordando por que habían empezado a hablar de ese tema- ¿Leyeron el informe?

- Fue él- exclamaron ambos señalándose el uno al otro.

- No sabía que fueras tan cobarde como Stark, Clint- dijo ignorando el gesto ofendido de Tony- sabes que tengo razón- agregó señalándolo mientras éste sólo asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la Viuda.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Steve llegara de quien sabe donde, lo bueno es que traía la cena. Así sin rechistar todos se sentaron y comieron en un incómodo silencio, así que el Capitán le preguntó a Natsha como había estado su día y a que se debía el estado de Barton y Stark (que lucían completamente empapados y con varios moretones). Seguido éstos compartieron una mirada cómplice...

- Nat y Steve bajo un árbol...- antes de que pudieran continuar, Nat sacó una pistola de agua (extremadamente poderosa, cabe mencionar) y disparó a ambos con una puntería perfecta.

Steve se quedó estático ante la actitud de la pelirroja al igual que Bruce, pero siguieron cenando como si nada hubiera ocurrido (aceptémoslo, es lo mejor para todos).

Clint, Tony y Nat aún compartían miradas y Bruce y Steve seguían sin entender mucho, tal vez era mejor así.

Esa sería definitivamente una larga noche.

* * *

***Capsicle= Capipaleta, depende si vieron los Vengadores en inglés o en español.**

**Ahora sí, ni crean que ésta es una insinuación al Romanogers de Captain America 2, ni crean *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Gracias por esperar, por todos sus reviews, etc. de verdad me hacen el día:3**

**Intentaré ahora sí actualizar cada semana.**

**¡Nos leemos luego! 3**


End file.
